The present invention is directed to a process for the production of 2-methyl pyridine and 3-methyl pyridine by the catalytic reaction of acrolein and acetone with ammonia in the gas phase.
It is known that 2-methyl pyridine and 3-methyl pyridine are formed by the reaction of acrolein and acetone with ammonia in the gas phase in the presence of catalysts. As catalysts there are used aluminum oxide, silica or silica in admixture with 5 to 50% of aluminum oxide, in a given case with the addition of oxides of additional elements (Hargreave, British Pat. No. 920,526). In this process the combined yield of 2-methyl pyridine and 3-methyl pyridine is only 38% (Hargreave Example 2). In that example the silica and alumina are modified by lead.